24 hours
by zsofia
Summary: a shizurusakyo fic. Sakyo has 24 hours to see Shizuru for the last time before given his judgment...Please R


24 hours

A Shizuru and Sakyo fic…

Shortly after his death, Sakyo realized the biggest thing that was lost in his life --- Shizuru. Sakyo sighed. He was a man of words. He couldn't just possibly take back his bet for his own life after he lost. Had he known he was already in love with Shizuru earlier, he won't probably put his life at stake. But everything's too late now. He sighed, as he was about to receive judgment from Koenma.

Koenma was sitting on his desk, back to his chibi form, with stacks of highly piled papers around him.

"hmmm…I presume you might have something to say, Sakyo? Any last wishes? I still haven't made a final decision for your judgment. You can at least hang around somewhere" Koenma said.

" well… I have one last request to ask of you if you don't mind" Sakyo said

"yes?..."

" I would like to see Shizuru one last time before I'd go… I don't care where you'll take me after this as long as I could just see her for the last time…" Sakyo said sighing heavily.

"I see… you know, you should have thought twice before committing suicide. Anyway I'll grant that one last wish of yours. You can go see Shizuru for 24 hours. And because the Kuwabara's are good friends of mine, I'll allow you to have a temporary physical body for as long as 24 hours and after that means goodbye forever" was Koenma's last words before shipping Sakyo back to where he belongs.

It was a cool and quiet Saturday morning when…

"aaahhhh!" Shizuru screamed in fright as soon as her eyes flopped open. Right lying beside her was Sakyo. "_This can't be a dream! I'm sure I'm awake! or am I still on a hungover?" _she thought. Just last night she was getting drunk at the bar all by herself too depressed at the thought of Sakyo's death

Sakyo practically almost jumped out of the bed. " whoa! Calm down! I never thought you could scream like that" he said grinning.

Shizuru blushed from embarrassment. She couldn't even remember the last time she screamed. She was always calm and cool. But this was a different situation! He was brought to life!

"Sakyo? Is that really you?" Shizuru asked and drew nearer to feel him. He felt a little cold but he sure is alive!

"I can't believe it" Shizuru said as she hugged him tightly. Tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so glad you came back"

Sakyo tightened his hold. "I came back for you… I asked koenma and he agreed to give me 24 hours…"

Shizuru then wrapped her arms around his neck. "let's not waste any time then" she said before leaning close for a deep kiss.

"mmm…" sakyo murmured as he savored the kiss. "I will never forget this feeling"

when they broke off , Sakyo held her hands tightly and looked in her eyes.

"Shizuru, I love you…"

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

After getting dressed up, the couple went out for a date. Sakyo took her to his mansion to spend some time together privately.

Sakyo took out something from his antique drawer and went back to Shizuru.

"uh… Shizuru-san" he said shyly.

"yes?"

he took out a diamond ring and kneeled to propose. " I know, this doesn't make sense, but will you marry me?"

"yes! Of course!" she said hugging him. Sakyo wasted no time in arranging for a rushed marriage.

Shizuru put on a lovely white dress and Sakyo wore a white suit. Then shortly after they exchanged vows, they went back to his mansion.

There they spent the whole night together ine each other's arms until it was finally Sakyo's time to leave.

Shizuru just woke up the next morning to find him gone with a note on the bedside table. It read: Shizuru, I'll always love you... Thank you for loving me, i never found true happiness until you came into my life. I wish I could stay with you forever. I have to leave now...Goodbye... P.S everything I own I'll leave to you, and if ever our love will bear us a little angel, please tell him or her how much I love you both. Take care... -Sakyo

Tears were pooling in her eyes as she read the note. " I love you, Sakyo" she whispered to the wind hoping he's still around somewhere.

9 months after, Shizuru gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His brother, Kazuma and the rest of the gang went to see her. She'd already told them about her marriage with Sakyo, and they seem to understand.

"awww...he's cute,I think he looks a lot like Sakyo" Keiko said.

"So, what will you name him Shizuru?" asked Yukina.

" Sakyo Jr." Shizuru said happily, cuddling the baby in her arms.


End file.
